Hot dog days
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Callie and marie embark on a hot doggone journey.


This is a story about Marie's first hotdog, and how she got Callie to eat one.

(Location: squid sisters apartment)

Callie and Marie calamari are two cousins that enjoy each other's company.

They had been friends and cousins ever since they could start speaking inkling and May have had a few disputes.

But here's a moment you may not be familiar with.

It was just a normal Saturday in the endless summer days at calamari county apartments, the most luxurious 5 ink star rated apartment in inkopolis, the same home of captain cuttlefish and the squid sisters Callie and Marie calamari. They lived with Sheldon Crabb and Captain Cuttlefish.

Of course, Captain Cuttlefish was on a looong vacation with Agent 3 of the new squidbeak splatoon, so it was just sheldon taking care of business

Callie and Marie were just asleep when *bam bam bam!* a loud knock on their door to their room woke them up.

"Girls!" Said Sheldon "Come on, we are gonna go fishing!"

"Ugh, no." Complained Callie

"I agree with Callie, fishing requires a lake, and you know what's in lakes? WATER. The LETHAL POISON OF INKLINGS." Marie said.

"Not to worry girls, I heard the goo lagoon from spongebob has opened in inkopolis and inklings are already swimming in the lakes rivers and oceans there!" Said Sheldon opening the door to the girls and opening the window blinds to reveal the goo lagoon beach, lake, and river and WAHOO world next to the apartment.

Immediately the sound of many inkling girl woomies and inkling boy NGYES' filled the apartment and Callie and Marie rose to see inkling boys and inkling girls Splashing in the goo ocean and in the goo river, but the lake was just about to have its fishing session.

"WHOA!" Said callie and Marie.

"We'll get ready right away!"

And they Jumped out of bed and out of their pajamas, switched on their bikinis and fishing gear and immediately headed down the elevator where the transport rails were waiting and headed for the beach.

Long after renting a grizzco industries approved fishing boat, Sheldon and the squid sisters began to wait.

"The first catch will also be our first meal"

Said Sheldon

"So whatever we catch, we will make a fast food meal out of it with crusty Sean!"

(Many boring minutes of waiting later...)

Callie and Marie , asleep from boredom again, felt a tug on Callie's tug, waking them up.

"Callie! You got a nibble!" Said marie.

"Quick! Reel it in before we-"

Sheldon said.

But it was too late, the fish got scared and ran away.

"AH CARP!" Said callie, stomping on her rod.

"Not to worry, I have been working on a weapon in case something like this happens, Dualie harpoons!" Said sheldon.

He pulled the trigger of the dualie harpoons and two harpoon heads zigzagged and extended to a catfish and a dogfish that got killed by a shark, however their bodies were still intact with the skeleton and floating on the surface of the goo.

"Jackpot!" Shouted sheldon and the harpoon heads dove in and picked up the catfish and dogfish.

"They're dead though, so no need to cringe listening to their painful cries and meows when they get stabbed, but their fresh and not bleeding at all!" Said sheldon.

(Later when they got to crusty Sean's)

Sheldon and the squid sisters walked inside and rang the bell.

"Sean!" Called Sheldon, Marie and Callie

Immediately, crusty Sean the lobster came out of the kitchen.

"What's kraken, squid sisters and Sheldon?"

Asked Sean.

"New Catch, at the new goo lagoon!" Said sheldon."

"Oh, that place that teamed up with wahoo world to give inkopolis a safer alternative to water!" Said sean.

"I'll fry them up straightaway, but first, what menu item will I make for the girls with the new catch and what would you like sheldon?"

"Let me get uhhhh... A BONLESS conch fritter with a two liter of tentacola." Said sheldon.

"He's imitating you ordering a "BONLESS pizza" isn't he?" Said callie

"Seems like it," said marie.

"And for the girls?" Sean said.

"Make my catch into a burger please!" Said callie.

"Captain cuttlefish told me when I was just a young squid that my human ancestors loved burgers!"

"Make mine a hot dog" said marie.

"I've traveled to the future for two foods, a pineapple free pizza, and a hotdog"

"Say no more!" Sean said, spinning his spatula with one hand.

A few minutes later, Crusty Sean came out with a full platter of food.

"One boneless conch fritter for sheldon, and a catfish burger for Callie and a hot dogfish, or as I call it, the sean-wich, for Marie."

"Ooooooh!" Exclaimed sheldon and the squid sisters.

Immediately sheldon and Callie dove into their food, messily devouring it.

Marie followed, but first putting sea mustard and sea ketchup on her hot dogfish.

They all dove in and munched and crunched especially Marie, cause when she finished, she got super elated.

"Hot diggity DOG! THAT WAS SO GOOD!!!" Marie said in a sugar rush.

"Sean, You have to bring these to arownana mall!!!"

"Glad you like it squiddo, but I think they only prepare their food with sea cow beef."

Sheldon, induced in a BONLESS sugar rush, immediately dualie harpooned enough sea cows and beef to last Sean a lifetime.

"Never mind then." Sean said.

"Thanks Sean! Don't forget to... STAY FRESH!" Said the squid sisters.

(the next morning)

The radio alarm in the girl's rooms went off, and it broadcasted the upcoming second inkopolis news source, off the hook.

"Y'all know what time it is! It's off the hook, live on K-S.Q.U.I.D inkopolis' best music! Hello everyone I'm pearl, new hire of inkopolis news and breaking news, they gave me a co news anchor that's a FRIENDLY OCTOLING? Surprisingly she's the odd one out as those octarians could still be stirring up trouble, and it has been confirmed! Now enough about me, it's time for the number 1 hit on this radio, it's CALAMARI INKANTATION by the Squid Sisters!" The radio blared.

Callie and Marie got up and had squid ink carbonara and made sheldon some toasted sea biscuits, to the tune of their hit song.

(12 PM)

The squid sisters and sheldon came to the food court and began ordering.

"Hey squid sisters And sheldon!" Said sean

"I'll have my boneless conch fritters again." Said Sheldon.

Callie noticed a buy one get another free offer on the catfish burger.

"I wonder what is the thing i get for free if I bought the catfish burger" said callie

"Why you'd get a hot dogfish seanwich for free along with it."sean said

"Ok, I'm down" said callie

"I'll take the galactic seanwich" said marie.

"Marie, really? Two??" Callie giggled.

"Don't Judge my hot doggone habits" Marie groaned.

"Well here's Callie's bogo catfish burger and seanwich/hot dogfish." Said sean

"Here I go!"

Callie took a bite and immediately got elated.

"WOWZA!!!" Said callie

"Told you it tasted good" said marie.

THE END


End file.
